


Lover Of Mine

by tomakinx



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Sad Ending, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomakinx/pseuds/tomakinx
Summary: Inspired by the song, Lover of Mine by 5sos.





	Lover Of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Chose not to give names for the characters. Addressed as he and she.

The rain was pouring, along with the tears streaming down his face. An hour passed already and he's still crying his heart out on the streets. People were staring at him, some find him pityful and some find him pathetic. He doesn't care though. He doesn't care about the people around him, his mind was focused in one person right now.

It was her.

He stared at the picture of the woman he loved so dearly. Her smile was like a thousand stars shining together, bringing colour in his life. Her eyes were two suns combined, full of brightness and joy. Her whole persona was just full of happiness and content. His eyes were blurry from the amount of tears flowing down his face, and his phone screen was wet from the raindrops and his tears. He swiped to the next picture, this time the woman was sitting on the hospital bed, smiling but the brightness and joy were not there anymore. Her eyes were tired and lifeless, her smile was not as bright as before, instead it shows sorrow and sadness. 

He sobbed harder than before as the rain drenched his clothes more. His heart was aching from the pain while thinking about the condition of the woman he love. He thought it was too late already. He finally reached the hospital. He walked straight at her room, not even bothering to sign up at the lobby. All he thought about was to see her one last time... but maybe it was indeed too late. 

As soon as he opened the door, the image completely broke him. The woman was struggling to breath as if someone was squeezing her lungs. She tried to talk but her voice was small and hoarse. Their eyes met and she struggled to smile just to reassure him that she was going to be okay. But he knew she was bidding her farewell to him. He walked weakly towards her bed and sat beside her, still sobbing. His trembling hand held hers, kissing it gently as if he can take away the pain she was feeling.

"H-hey.." she exhaled shakily. He looked up at her, his eyes were swollen from crying.

"C-can you.." she inhaled sharply, "s-sing that s-song... again?" It was obvious that she was struggling to talk, and it broke his heart more.

He know what she means so he didn't hesitate to sing, even if his voice would be hoarse too from crying too much. He wanted to do all of the things she wants.

"I-I'll never g-give you away.." he stared at her as she closed her eyes, "C-Cause I already m-made that m-mistake.. "he cannot continue to sing, it was breaking his heart even more.

She sighs once again as tears streamed down her closed eyes. She was fighting herself just to properly breath but it felt like she was fighting on an invincible enemy. As she continue to listen to his voice, she noticed it was drifting apart like she's falling into the dark hole. And then the singing stopped.

He heard the flat line signalling that she already given up. It was surreal, to see her die in his arms. Regrets flowed through his entire being, tears continued to flow, as he held her hand tightly, wishing that this is only a dream.

A dream where they're together and alone.

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first time posting here, so I'm sorry aaacckkKk


End file.
